The Cold, Hard, Truth
by biiankah
Summary: Meet Clary Fray. Senior. Check-Out Chick. Blogger. When Clary isn't working behind the counter of her parent's pharmacy, she's revealing her harsh yet truthful thoughts on life, love and friendship on her blog, The Cold, Hard Truth. When big shot Jace Wayland starts paying attention to Clary, the world almost feels out of order. Tune in to the blog that everyone's talking about.


**Chapter One**

"This has been the cold, hard truth, people. This is Clary Fray, signing off." I gave a small salute into the camera of my iPhone then shoved it into my pocket. Mentally reminding myself to upload the video to my blog tonight. I passed the giant cafeteria and felt my mouth begin to water at the thought of a Krispy Kreme donut when a monotone voice erupted into the atmosphere.

"_Attention, all passengers on flight 186 from Madrid, please make your way to Baggage Claim. Thank you." _The almost mechanical voice sounded through the P.A. system. I followed the signs until I eventually saw the baggage carousel. I watched different patterned suitcases slide pass me and eventually get taken by their respective owners. I tapped my foot impatiently until; finally, I saw my floral suitcase rounding the corner. Rolling the suitcase behind me, I managed to hail a cab outside by the busy road. I told the cabbie my address and watched the scenery change around me. God, it felt good to be home.

I lugged my suitcase up the small steps leading to the patio. Keys, keys, keys.  
I fished the pieces of metal out of my pocket when the door burst open to reveal a very cheery looking woman a.k.a. my mother, Jocelyn.

"Clare bear!" She practically screamed into my ear before she smothered me in a tight hug.  
"Mum!" I half-shrieked back.  
"Oh honey I can't believe your home. It feels like you were gone for centuries."  
"6 months, mum. It was literally half a year." I laughed.  
"Still, sorry I couldn't pick you up from the airport, the renovators have been making so many changes around here."  
"I noticed. They painted the walls red?"  
"No it's actually always been red, sweetie. How long did you say you were away for again?" She snickered.  
"I just spent the last 7 hours on a plane. Forgive my tired state." I stated which earned me another hug from Jocelyn.  
"I know honey," she said, releasing me and holding me at arm's length, "But wow, you've…developed."  
"Mum!" I exclaimed, immediately covering my chest.  
"I mean it as a compliment, sweetie. You've got be a c-cup at least." Jocelyn smiled deviously.  
"Whoa, this doesn't sound like a conversation I need to take part in." I turned towards the source of the scratchy voice that I had missed over the past half year.

"Dad! It's so great to see you!" I wrapped my arms around him in a warm hug.  
"Clary-berry, how was Spain?" he asked.  
"So amazing, I have so much to tell you guys," I began.  
"That's great to hear Clary, maybe you can tell everyone?" Jocelyn sounded.  
"Everyone? Is Simon here?" I asked, smiling at the thought of my best friend waiting in the lounge room for me.  
"Er, not Simon, Sebastian." She began, "You remember Sebastian, right?"

"How could I forget? He's lived next door since we were in diapers." I reminded them.  
"Glad to know I haven't been completely forgotten." Sebastian smirked as he entered the space.  
"Seb, it's great to see you." I smiled.  
"What, no hug?" he asked. I walked over towards him and felt his towering presence embrace me. I could feel his taut muscles under his thin cotton shirt. It wasn't until he released me that I could finally notice the changes in Sebastian Verlac. He had grown significantly over the past 6 months. He had to be at least 6 ft. His hair had also changed from a vibrant colour to a dull blond. It helped bring out his blue eyes which I found myself looking into.

"Wow, you got taller." And filled out, a lot.  
"Weird right, I think its thing called growing but what could you possibly know about that?" he teased.  
"Funny," I laughed as I punched him in the arm. "So do we have any food in this place or what?" I could feel my stomach growing with hunger. I had declined all airplane food because flying plus eating didn't equal a happy Clary.

"There's a roast in the oven with your name on it." Valentine chuckled.  
"Sounds good to me."  
"Sebastian, would you like to stay over for dinner?" Jocelyn asked, with an obvious ring to it that Sebastian and I both happened to notice.

Seb rubbed an anxious hand by the back of his neck and spoke quickly, "I'd love to Mrs Fray but I promised my mum I'd help her with some errands and Clary must be tired from the flight…"  
"I understand. Always so sweet and thoughtful, Sebastian." My mother replied.  
"Say hi to your parents for us." Valentine added.  
"Sure, have a good night, and welcome back Clary, it's good to have you home." Sebastian gave a swift nod and left the house.

"Sebastian's certainly grown into an attractive young man. Don't you think Clare?" Jocelyn asked as soon as the door shut swiftly behind him.  
"I think, that if _you_ love him so much maybe you should date him." I responded.  
"Please, you know I only want the best for you and right now, the best takes form as Sebastian Verlac."  
"Do you hear yourself?" I asked choking down on some vomit, "That is Sebastian! You know, the boy you used to baby sit?"  
"You two are perfect together, Val, please tell Clary that she should give Sebastian a chance." She called out.

"Clary you should give Sebastian a chance." My father repeated without emotion.

"Dad, please tell mum that I am not interested in dating my neighbour who, may I remind you, I used to play in the sandbox with." I retorted.

"Joce, Clary is not interested in dating her neighbour who she used to play in the sandbox with." He repeated as he set the table.

Jocelyn huffed, "Fine. But don't think I won't give up entirely on you two."  
"Wouldn't count on it, mum."

Over the course of the next hour we shared stories that had happened to the three of us over the past half year. I told my parents about all the wonderful sights in Spain and they told me about the changes they were planning to make with the house and garden. It felt good to breathe the air of my house again but I still couldn't shake the thought of me and Sebastian. My mother was always trying to pair Sebastian and me up but it never made me think as much as I was now. He was always a friend but he was just the boy behind the green door to me. And I'm sure I was just the girl behind the red door to him.

After dinner I avoided washing the dishes by telling my parents I had to unpack and get ready for the return of school in a few days. I pulled open my bedroom door and was pleased to find everything had, thankfully, stayed in its respectful spots. My bed sat in the corner of the room with my favourite orange sheets on top, my bookshelf had stayed free of dust (thanks mum) and my desk and work area had remained tidy and clean. I dumped my bags on the ground and felt for my phone which had been wedged in my pocket all night.

I glanced at the bright screen and saw that I had 2 miscalls and 4 messages. The miscalls were from Izzy, one of my best friends since grade school and the messages from Simon (he never liked talking over the phone), my other best friend who helped me run the school's media club. The messages consisted of a 'welcome back', 'where r u', 'reply!' and 'call me…if you must.' Typical Simon.

I quickly typed a message to the both of them:

_Sorry, tired. Plans 4 2mrw? :)_

I immediately got a reply from Simon who sent:

_Yea, txt me._

And Izzy:

_Sure thing girly! X_

I left my phone on my bed and padded over towards my Mac. I started it up and began to scan through my emails when I remembered the video I was meaning to upload. I grabbed my phone and connected it to the computer. I added an entry and was able to upload it unto my blog. I smiled to myself and changed out of my jeans into a comfy pair of sweats.

I walked over to my window seat and began to shut the curtains when a covered light caught my attention. Sebastian's house had an exact layout of mine expect opposite, and, you guessed it, we both picked the identical bedrooms.

"Seb?"  
"Clary?" He responded as he pulled aside his curtains.  
"Hey, you're still up." I smiled as I sat on my window seat.  
"Yeah, just prepping for school in a few days. "  
"Right, senior year. Wow." I bit my lip.  
"I know right, can you believe we've made it this far? It's seems like yesterday we were just learning subtraction."  
"I agree,"

"So I've been watching your blog while you've been away," He smiled.  
"Really?" I asked, with a trace of shock in my voice.  
"Yeah, I wanted to know how you've been. Considering you hardly called home." He shrugged.  
"Sorry," I blushed, "It was hard to get reception-"  
"You don't have to lie for my benefit, you can say you were having fun."  
"I was having fun." I choked back a laugh.  
"I'm glad you did, Clary." He smiled, "I really missed you. But what are you doing up? You must be tired, go to sleep."  
I nodded and began to pull my curtains closed when I added, "I really missed you too, Seb."

"Go to sleep, Clary." The last thing Sebastian Verlac would have heard from me for the night was my laughter before I finally collapsed on my bed. I sunk into the pillows and let the recurring thought cross my mind as I fell asleep to the face of the boy behind the green door.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello you fine individuals; I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story. Please review and tell me your thoughts so far, is it worth continuing or is it really that bad? I would love to hear your opinions, good or bad. Please stay clear that there are way more characters to introduce, like sexy pants Jace Wayland. ;)**

**Thank you so much for reading x**

**-Bianca**


End file.
